


Three-Woman Cat Lady Support Group

by casetrippy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, Ladystuck 2014, Multi, Pocstuck, Transstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casetrippy/pseuds/casetrippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for the Ladystuck 2014 Exchange!</p>
<p>"With the company of lovers and hot tea, then may the tension of nightmare riddled nights begin to unwind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Woman Cat Lady Support Group

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahwaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahwaha/gifts).




End file.
